Now I'm A Believer
by spacetraintotheUniverse
Summary: What if there was a chance to change everything you knew... Just for a chance to look upon the faces of the people you love, even only once? For Dean, who has never even seen his husbands face, the choice was hardly a choice at all. Part 3 of the Blind!Dean AU that I've been working on.
1. Risks

**Hey, guys! I wasn't going to post this on here until it was complete, but I figured there was no reason to keep you waiting! I won't be updating as quickly as I did with Can You Feel the Love Tonight, because this one actually is** ** _not_** **complete yet, but that just means you'll be getting the chapters as they come!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Dean and Castiel had been married for three years when they got the call. The doctor was a nervous-sounding man, and after listening to his speech, they could understand why. He must have been swamped with work. This new surgery had to have taken years to develop, and that they were offering Dean a chance with it... It was incredible. Dean was nervous about the idea. It was an experimental surgery, which was bad enough, but it was also going to cost a lot of the money Dean had been saving up so that they could finally go on a proper honeymoon.

Castiel said that it was up to him, though. Although they were married, Cas didn't want to influence that decision. Dean knew that Cas wanted him to get the surgery, but wasn't going to say anything to him. They wanted each other to be happy, no matter what. Eventually, Dean made his decision. He was going to have the surgery. He wanted to be able to see Cas, wanted to see Charlie and Benny and Krissy, who was going to have to retire as a seeing-eye dog soon, anyway. Dean would actually be able to adopt her now. So he called the doctor - Chuck, he said to call him - back and scheduled an appointment for the surgery. He didn't tell Cas at first - there was a good month until the appointment, and he wanted to make sure he really wanted to do this before he told his husband.

Two weeks went by before he mentioned it to Castiel. "I made that appointment with Chuck," he ventured to break the silence at dinner, taking a bite immediately after to keep from having to say anything.

"When are we going?" Castiel didn't question his decision, just wanted to be there for him. Dean was glad for that.

"January third. I figure that I'll be seeing by my birthday. Plus, we'll still have money for Christmas and a new year's party."

Dean couldn't see it, but he knew Castiel well enough to know that the man was nodding. "That's a good plan, Dean," Cas said, and Krissy's tail thumped on the ground behind him. Cas must have slipped her a bite of his food. "Are you going to be okay?"

Dean smiled at Castiel, eyes warm as he nodded. "I'll be fine. I mean, it's not like I'll have to get on a plane," he teased, though he was more than relieved about that. "Plus I'll get to actually _see_ you. I want to be able to describe you from what I know, not from what other people have told me. And I know you know that, I think I just... had to say it out loud."

The next few weeks went by quickly, and Dean was happy. Christmas went by far too quickly, and new year's eve was approaching. They did throw a party, but it was just family and close friends. After that, Dean and Cas were driving up to the hospital, signing him in for the prep. Cas would be with him every step of the way - or so they thought. When Castiel got the call, Dean was about to go into the surgery room.

"I have to what?" Dean only heard Castiel's side of the conversation, but he felt dismayed. "Yes, sir. Yes, I understand. I'll be there." A sigh, and the beep of the phone hanging up. "I'm so sorry, Dean. There's a situation, they need me in Washington. I promise I'll be back before you're out of the hospital, okay? I'm not going to go missing. I'll be back before you know it." Dean nodded.

"Give me a kiss before I go in, okay? I'm guessing my head's gonna be all bandaged up for a bit. You don't have to leave until after I come out of surgery at least, right?" Dean knew it was going to be a 'yes'. "So take a gander, this is the last you'll see of this face and these eyes until you get back. I love you, Cas," Dean said, smiling at the man.

Castiel leaned down to press a kiss to Dean's lips. "I don't have to leave right away, no. But I have to be there tomorrow morning. Apparently the military doesn't like the idea of holiday leave. I told them that I had a family emergency, but they're not letting me stay. But I promise I'll be safe, okay, baby? And I love you too."

Dean nodded. "Okay, Cas." He sighed, laying back down on the bed. "I'm scared. I just... is that wrong? I want this but I'm terrified." His voice was shaky as he closed his eyes, worrying at his lip. He was surprised at the kiss that pulled his lip from his teeth, and opened his eyes even though it was a useless gesture - it was habit.

"You'll be fine," Cas murmured against his lips. "I promise I'll come back and you'll see me first thing, okay? Even if I look like shit."

Dean smiled at that. "Doubt that you could ever look like shit," he said, but he nodded. "I like that idea. Be careful. I know you said that you would, but... Just be careful."

"I will, Dean," Castiel assured. "The doctor's here, okay? We're gonna be fine. Just stay calm for me, okay, baby?" He squeezed Dean's fingers as he pulled back, smiling despite knowing that his husband couldn't see it. "I'm in the waiting room, alright? And if anything goes wrong, they'll come to me first."

Dean sighed and nodded, squeezing Cas' fingers back. "Alright. I love you, Cas. I'll see you soon." He smiled and thought about the fact that he really would see Castiel soon, see him for real and not just with his fingers. Then Castiel was pulling away and giving him one last, hurried goodbye and he was being adjusted, and a mask slipped over his face as a doctor or nurse explained what was happening, and he breathed in and out, and in and out, and in-


	2. And At Last I See the Light

**Hey, guys! I'm putting up the chapters that are already completed on a daily basis, so by Friday I'll be up to date with this story.**

 **Reviews aren't necessary, but are always appreciated!**

Things were blurry in his head. There was a sound. A beep.

Another beep. That was odd. Kind of annoying, really.

There were more beeps. They seemed faster. His chest felt tight.

People were talking over him. He only caught a few snippets, random voices and random words. "-seems to have-" and "The other-" and "-speed of recovery-".

Everything was black. He should be used to that by now, he supposed, but this was different. This was all-consuming. This was as though he couldn't see, couldn't taste, or smell or hear or touch, either. Like all of his senses had been blacked out. There was something in his mouth, his throat. It was making him breathe. That was the first thing he noticed. He went to open his eyes, panicking, but they were being held closed. A panicked noise made its way up out of his mouth as he began to hear beeping again. This was hurried and short, little blips that matched the pounding in his chest. He couldn't breathe, couldn't make his chest move, it was this machine doing it for him. Tears began to fall from his eyes, making his face feel wet - only around his eyes, though. Like there was something keeping them from sliding down his cheeks.

"Dean?"

That was a familiar voice. That was... Sammy? Dean turned his attention to his brother's voice, though his heart was still racing. He wanted to speak, but the thing in his throat wouldn't even let him make a sound without it being choked off.

"Dean, it's okay. It's a ventilator... it was helping you breathe. The doctors were going to take it out in a few minutes, so it won't be long, okay? You're going to be okay. Just... you need to calm down before they can take it out."

Dean tried to force his heart to calm, but it didn't work. He could still feel the thing in his throat, he couldn't make the feeling of not being able to breathe go away. His fingers tightened around something - were those Sammy's fingers? - before he passed out. He could hear the beeps begin to slow and even out before he was fully unconscious again, but everything still faded away.

When Dean woke up again, his throat hurt, but he was breathing on his own. He coughed, taking a deep breath just to confirm that he could. Then, he spoke. "Sammy?" He didn't expect his voice to be that raspy.

He felt a hand in his own immediately. "Oh my god, Dean, you're awake," his brother's voice came, clearly relieved. "Here, they gave me ice chips for when you woke up... don't try to talk, okay?"

Dean gave a small grunt in response, and let an ice chip melt in his mouth when Sam gave it to him. After a moment, he ignored Sam's warning not to speak. "Cas?"

Sam sighed and fed his brother another chip. "Still in Washington. It's only been about two days," he murmured. "Of course, you were on the ventilator for half a day, and since then you've been... in and out. I think they gave you a wrong dosage of something. You stopped breathing, man. That's... They said it wasn't the surgery. Something about stress levels and reactions to the dosage. But you'll be okay, and they're pretty sure everything was a success. You can take the bandage off in a few days."

Dean grunted again before he sighed. Well, at least it hadn't been long. After a few hours and many, many more ice chips, they let Dean speak again, and sit up, though his head felt heavy and achy.

"I've got a headache," he complained to Charlie the next day, and she laughed softly.

"Of course you do, Dean. You're also missing your hair, but in a few days the headache will go away and in a few weeks the hair will grow back. Not to mention that you'll be able to see," she reminded him. "Who's the first person you want to see?"

"Well, ideally it'd be Cas, but that's not an option, unfortunately. But probably Sammy. Then you and Benny." He shrugged a little, reaching for the pudding cup on the table. "I'm really excited for this, Charlie. It's... this is really happening." He grinned, and squeezed her back when her fingers tightened around his own.

"Yeah, it is, Dean. It really, really is."

The day that the bandages came off came quickly. Dr. Shurley - Chuck from the phone, who had been in charge of the surgery - was the one in the room with him. "We're going to start to take off the bandages and then we're going to turn off the light," he said, sounding more confident than he did over the phone. Then Dean felt fingers on his head, and it got less heavy as the layers of cloth came away. He kept his eyes closed, but he could see the redness of the lights through his eyelids, and he felt his lips lift in an involuntary smile. Then the redness went away, almost at the same time as the last few layers, and he bit nervously at his lips.

"Okay, Dean, I want you to open your eyes."

Dean let out a big breath and blinked once, before he slowly opened his eyes. The room was blurry. Because the lights were out, it had a blue-ish tinge to it, but the walls were a pale green - Dean could see that. He looked to his side and saw one of the monitors recording his vital signs. There was a steady beep accompanied with a green line that matched his heartbeat. When he looked to his other side, he saw a blurry outline of a man.

"You look more athletic than you sound over the phone," he said before he could help himself, but he smiled.

There was a flash of white as the man - Chuck - smiled back. "I'm going to ask you some questions, okay? And you're going to tell me the answers as best as you can explain them." Dean nodded at the words. "Alright. What color is my coat?"

"White," he answered easily.

"Where on the wall is the sign with the dog?"

Dean glanced around the room and saw a sign with a dog that looked like a German Shepherd by the door. "To the left of the door."

"How well can you see right now? Is your vision clear, or is it a little blurry?"

"Blurry. I can see but I doubt I could read right now even if my head weren't still aching a little," he admitted with a sigh.

"Okay. We're going to let you adjust in light like this for a while, okay? And when you're used to brighter lights again, we're going to get you a prescription for glasses. That should take away the headache and blurriness."

"Okay," Dean agreed, smiling. He didn't care, he could see! He could deal with glasses, it was better than being completely blind. "When can my family come in?"

Chuck smiled at him again. "They can come in in a few moments. We just need to block the light coming in from the door so it doesn't affect your vision too much. Try to rest your eyes often and don't try anything too hard, alright? No "Where's Waldo" games anytime soon."

"Okay. So no magazines or novels anytime soon, either. Just let me know when I can. Is TV okay? Or is it too bright?"

Chuck paused and hummed thoughtfully. "TV should be okay. Nothing too hard to keep up with, though. If you feel yourself getting strained, or a headache, then turn it off and rest your eyes, okay?"

"Got it, doc. Now I want to see my baby brother," he said happily, unable to help his grin. Chuck nodded, and Dean took a moment to realize that _holy shit, he actually saw that!_ before the doctor was leaving the room, and Sam's footsteps appeared before Dean looked over at him, expecting someone Chuck's height and probably a little taller, but he didn't expect to just look up at _chest_.

"What the hell have you been eating, man? The last time I saw you, you weren't even at my shoulders," he said incredulously, smiling at his brother. "I mean, really? Who are you and why did you eat my brother?"

Sam gave his brother a watery laugh. "Oh my god, it worked," he said, walking up to Dean and hugging him tightly. "I have... I've got pictures that I want to show you. Of you and Mom and Dad, and of Jess, 'cause she's still in California but she wants to meet you as soon as possible, and of Cas-"

"Not of Cas," Dean said, stopping his brother in his tracks. "I want to see him for real for the first time. I don't want to spoil anything. But... I do want to see how horrible I look while I'm doing the music thing."

Sam laughed again, and he nodded, ruffling Dean's hair. "Okay, big brother. Be a romantic nerd. And I think you and Cas should watch those together. He'll appreciate your reactions better. But, um, I can bring Charlie in here if you want. That doctor... Dr. Shurley? He said that we could come in slowly. One at a time, but you can see all of us."

A few moments and tearful hugs later, Sam was leaving the room with a broad grin on his face, and Charlie walked into the room. Dean laughed softly as he saw the woman that was like a little sister to him for the first time.

The first thing he noticed was how short her red hair was. He blinked once, then twice, before he opened his mouth and fell silent. A few moments of staring each other down passed before he managed, "Didn't you have long hair, like, two days ago?"

The first thing out of Charlie's mouth was a laugh. "Right on the money, freckles," she teased, sitting on the side of the bed and looking at him. "It's nice to see you and have you actually looking back at me and seeing me for once." She smiled, and her grin looked almost watery. "I... Jesus, Dean, you... they overdosed you on some medication and you didn't... you stopped breathing. When Sam found out he almost hyperventilated and all I could think was that Sam wouldn't be functional and Benny's out of town this weekend so he wouldn't know and that I would have to be the one to tell Cas..." She bit at her lip and stilled in surprise as Dean hugged her tightly.

"I wouldn't leave you guys. I promise, Charlie, I'm okay. I'm not leaving you. No silly little overdose is gonna take me away from you guys, okay?" He smiled at the girl that was like his little sister, feeling overwhelmed by the fact that he could actually see her face, could actually see the tears sparkling in her eyes and the light freckles dusting her cheeks.

"You're such an idiot," Charlie choked out, laughing lightly at the words. There was a long moment of silence where she pressed her damp cheek into Dean's neck, curling her fingers in the back of his hospital shirt and listening to him breathe. "I'm so glad you're okay, Dean."

Dean awkwardly patted Charlie's back as she hugged him. It seems that getting his sight back hadn't done anything for how awkward he was when comforting people. "I'm glad too, Charlie," he murmured, wanting to assure the girl that he was alright. It was a long moment before she pulled back, huffing a little and wiping at her eyes.

"So. What do you want to know?" She was looking much perkier now, smiling at him and sitting on the edge of his bed, hands propped up next to him.

"Any news on when Cas is coming back?" Dean was most eager to know that.

"No news yet. I don't think it'll be more than a few days, though," she assured, smiling at Dean. "He's been really eager to know when you wake up, I think Sam's calling him now."

"That's... That's good," Dean said softly, a small nod accompanying the words. "...I miss him, Charlie."

Charlie's response was to rub over his head, gently, like she wanted to ruffle his hair. Unfortunately, the surgery had required a shaved head, so Dean was lacking that important element of the gesture. "He'll be back before you know it, freckles. How's your throat doing?"

"Sore. I'll be fine, though. Maybe another ice chip?" Dean gave her a pleading look (made all the more effective because he could actually look at her now), and Charlie laughed before handing him the cup of ice. "You're the best, Char," he hummed, popping one into his mouth, closing his eyes and sighing at the immediate cooling of his sore throat.

"I'll see if I can persuade the doctor to let you call Cas while you're in here. Do you want me to put on the TV or something for some background noise?" Dean nodded, not opening his mouth because of the chip. "Sexy, M.D.?" Dean nodded again, a wry grin twisting his features.

"Thanks, Charlie," he mumbled, smiling at the woman, again feeling a wave of awe that he could actually _see_ what she looked like when he did that now. "Your eyes are a pretty hazel, you know."

Charlie actually paused for a moment at that, tears filling her eyes as she smiled back at Dean. "Thanks, freckles. Yours aren't so bad lookin, either." As she left, Dean smiled, chuckling a little. After Charlie had told him that Benny was out of town, he wasn't expecting to see anyone else, but to his surprise, the door opened again.


	3. Surprises

**Hello, all, happy Friday! This is the last chapter that I've already got completed, so from now on all of the chapters I post will come up once I've finished and edited them. I hope you enjoy!**

Dean wasn't expecting the door to open another time. Maybe it was just Chuck coming back in to check up on him. But the sound of a familiar exuberant voice made him grin. He closed his eyes, sucking on the ice chip (because by now he didn't really need them for his throat, but they were easier to keep control of than a bottle of water, so he was far less likely to spill it), and waited for Gabriel to come into the main part of the room.

"Dean-o," Gabe cried dramatically, making Dean snort with mirth. "You're awake! My shop has been so lonely without you or Cassie coming in to get coffee." Dean still hadn't opened his eyes, too busy snickering to really face his worry of finding out what his husband's brother looked like.

When he did open his eyes, he was pleasantly surprised. Gabriel didn't look as ridiculously annoying as his voice suggested. In fact, if he wasn't heels-over-head for Castiel, he probably would have flirted with the man at one point. "Hi, Gabe," Dean said lowly, smiling at the man and shaking his head at the familiar antics. "Sorry to slow down your business. I figured this was worth a break from your coffee."

"Not to fear, my famous friend," Gabriel assured in what Dean assumed was supposed to be a 'heroic' voice. "I snuck you some coffee and muffins, like old times."

Dean's grin brightened at the words. "Lemon-poppy seed?" At Gabriel's nod, Dean laughed softly. "You're the best brother-in-law ever, dude." There was a pause as Gabe fished the bag out of his coat pocket, making Dean grin as he watched the sight. "So why didn't you ever tell me that you look like such a dork?" Dean's tone was fond as he raised an eyebrow at the man, taking the bag and opening it up, smiling at the card that was in there as well. "Thanks, Gabe."

"Me? A dork? I don't know about that, Dean-o, I think you need that shiny new vision of yours checked," he teased, patting Dean's shoulder. "And you're welcome, kiddo. It's the least I can do for my favorite brother-in-law. And my best customer," Gabriel added with a wink. Dean was so glad that he could see all of this now, but it was a little overwhelming at the moment. He'd gone so long without all these facial cues that he wasn't quite sure what to do with it, and it didn't help that Gabriel was a very open-faced person.

"Of course I'm your best customer, you're the only one other than Cas that doesn't care if I load my coffee up with sugar and flavorings," Dean replied with a huff of a laugh before biting into the muffin. It made him miss Castiel, and brought the song 'Frank Sinatra' to his mind, the one he and Cas had first danced to.

"That is true," Gabriel acquiesced. "I bet you're looking forward to seeing him, huh?" Dean grinned in response, nodding as he took another bite.

"I mish hiom," Dean said with his mouth full, shrugging a little. "But," he added after he swallowed, "I'm kind of glad he's not here, seeing me without hair." Dean chuckled a little, then frowned as he blinked hard and rubbed at his eye. "I think it'd be weird. I mean, I know he's already seen me, but I feel like the first time I see him I should be all dressed up, y'know, and look nice for the occasion or something."

Gabriel didn't miss the way Dean rubbed at his eyes, and he sighed, patting Dean's shoulder at his words. "Cassie already loves you," he assured. "He loves you for who you are, not what you look like. He'll be more ecstatic that you can see him back, now, than he'll care about what you're wearing or what your hair looks like. Besides, it's been a few days, it's already growing back. It's kind of stubbly, actually," he mused.

Dean had to laugh at Gabriel's response. "You think it'll look better by the time he gets back?"

"It'll be fine, kiddo," Gabriel assured. "I'm gonna head out. Don't think I didn't notice you rubbing at your eyes. It's okay to admit that they're achey, no one expects you to be fine in a single day." He laughed softly at Dean's sheepish smile and bite of the muffin. "Just focus on getting better. I'll let you know as soon as Cassie's coming home, it shouldn't be too much longer."

"Thanks, Gabe," Dean said, closing his eyes to take some of the strain off. It had only been an hour or so since Chuck left the room, and he was already having to take a break. It didn't feel good, to feel so weak. "Do you wanna send Chuck in? Um, I think I want to talk to him about how long it'll be this... draining."

"No problem, kiddo," Gabriel assured. "Do you want to talk to Cas today when he calls?"

Dean nodded in response. "I always want to talk to Cas when he calls," he hummed, eyes still closed. "Thanks for the muffin, Gabriel." Dean peeked through his eyelashes to see Gabriel nodding when he didn't respond, and the simple movement made a smile tug across his lips. It was so good to be able to see again.

Dean listened to the door opening and shutting before a gap of silence, which he filled with humming the tune of one of his songs. He fell silent as the door opened again, and Chuck's voice echoed in the room. "Hey, Dean," he greeted, "How's your head feeling?"

"I've got a little bit of a headache, doc," Dean hummed. "I didn't expect it to be this... Straining on my eyes." Dean kept them closed and rubbed at them with one hand. It made them hurt a little less.

"That's completely normal," Chuck assured him. "It'll take some time for your eyes to get used to the input again. That's why babies sleep so much, you know. Because their bodies are still growing, and their eyes need time to adjust to the light."

Dean made a soft sound of understanding. "You think I'll be able to walk around any time soon?"

"Yeah, within a week or two," Chuck assured. "It'll be tomorrow before I let you turn the lights on in here, though. We'll see about getting you a prescription for glasses, too. Your husband should be in by the time your glasses are finished."

Dean smiled at Chuck's words. "That's... that's really good news, doc." He nodded, opening his eyes a bit and grinning wider as he looked over the doctor's face again. "You got a bit of scruff goin' there."

Chuck put a hand to his chin and smiled back at him. "Ah. I've been meaning to shave a bit."

Dean grinned back at the man. "I dunno. It kind of suits you. Makes you look less scrawny, I think."

"Of course you'd be into guys that are anything but scrawny," Chuck teased in return. "We're gonna check your eye responses now, make sure that they're responding correctly. You've got to tell me right away if you notice any deterioration in your vision." The man moved forward with a penlight in his hand.

"Ah. Light's gonna hurt a bit, isn't it?" Dean was making a face, but opened his eyes, doing his best not to flinch back as the light shone in his eyes.

"Yep. Your pupil responses are good," Chuck mused. "So you have no problem registering lights, it's just the details that are a little blurry?" Dean nodded, closing his eyes again. "Alright. Try and get some sleep, when your husband calls I'll let the phone in here."

"Thanks, doc. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Dean knew that there was a difference between a coma and a good sleep, so he was looking forward to feeling a little less tired. He was looking forward to being able to hear Cas' voice again. It was nerve-wracking, him not being here. It had been three years, but he hadn't been deployed since Dean proposed. Dean didn't like not having Castiel close to him. With a huff, he laid back on the bed, eyes already closed, and sighed, thinking about how nice it would be to have Castiel pressed up against him so he could sleep more comfortably.

After a few moments of not being able to fall asleep, Dean groaned, rolling onto his side and taking one of the pillows before wrapping his arms around it and trying to fall asleep again. This time it worked, though Dean was still wishing that it was Castiel, and he fell into a light sleep, low light still glowing through his eyelids in pleasing color.


	4. Author's Note:Please take this seriously

Alright, I feel shitty doing this. Sorry not sorry. But it needs to be said:

This chapter is taking forever to write. As a fan I want to get to the good stuff, but I want to make sure the story isn't rushed, which is why it's taking so ridiculously long.

That's why I've put a poll up on my profile. What should I put up here next? Do you want to wait for the next chapter, or do you want to chance another of my stories that's been sitting around waiting to be posted for a while?

It is up to _you_ , my readers, to decide.

~spacetraintotheuniverse


	5. The Real Chapter 4 (Donuts and Calls)

**Alrighty, guys. Due to the whopping** ** _two_** **responses on the poll and several reviews asking for the next chapter, I bring you the actual chapter four. Next chapter should be the last one of this story, but I don't know how long it will take. This chapter was dragged out of me by force because I don't want to disappoint you all.**

 **I would like to point out that I have no idea how a hospital actually works, since I have absolutely no experience being inside one. This is all just BS I made up off the top of my head. Please enjoy my trash.**

Dean jerked awake as he heard the flick of a lightswitch in the room. After years of something like this as Castiel or Sam got up and tried to urge him to do the same, Dean was used to the sound as an alarm, but what he wasn't used to was the near-blinding light to his sleep-filled eyes as he opened them automatically. He let out a wordless cry of surprise, flinging an arm over his eyes and finding himself relieved to realize that it was the one _not_ connected to any IVs or wires.

"Sorry, Dean," Chuck said with a sheepish chuckle. "How's your head doing?" Dean groaned a little in response.

"Kind of sore right now, Doc. Wasn't expecting that. What time is it?" Dean spoke, hammering out his words in rapid-fire succession. He lifted his arm away from his eyes and was pleased to see (to _see_! He still wasn't over that) that Chuck had lowered the lights somewhat.

"It's about six in the morning. You slept throughout the night. To put it in perspective, it was about seven last night that you had your visitors." Chuck was moving around, and Dean was in awe over the fact that not only could he hear it as clear as day, but he could also _see_ the movement. He was pretty sure that the realization hadn't set in yet the night before.

"Holy shit," he muttered, worrying at his lower lip as he ran his free hand over his head, fingers catching on the bristly regrowth of hair.

"What is it?" Chuck asked, concern clear on his face, even to Dean, and he sucked in a sharp breath at the realization.

"I can see," Dean whispered, blinking slowly as a grin widened on his face. He watched as Chuck's brow furrowed, then his whole face relaxed. "I never thought... I mean, I just... They said that it was more than unlikely that I'd ever see again, and I just accepted that, and now..." Dean noticed his vision going blurry as a hot, wet tear spilled down his cheek. He was feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment.

"Everything is so _bright_ ," he added, biting at his lip as he rubbed at his eyes, blinking away the tears so he could look around the room. "I forgot how..." Dean shook his head, still smiling. "I can't _wait_ to see Cas." His grin only broadened at Chuck's laughter. He knew that he was being a little ridiculous about this, but he supposed it would be hard to understand without any other context.

"Speaking of your husband," Chuck started, making Dean look up expectantly, braving the light to look at the doctor, "I was told that he'd be calling the hospital so you two could talk before visiting hours had started. It should be pretty soon."

Dean smiled over at the doctor and nodded. "Thanks, Chuck. It's good to hear that."

"You know... you could give him a Skype call, surprise him..."

"No, definitely not. I want it to be a surprise. I mean, when I finally see him. I already know he's the most beautiful person I've ever met, but I don't want to _see_ him until it's... well, until he's here. In person." Dean shook his head fervently as he spoke. "The phone is fine until he gets here. Besides... I want more time to get used to _seeing_ before I see him for real. I don't want to be halfway through a video call and have to leave because my eyes hurt. I mean, you already said that that should go away soon. Or, start to at least."

Chuck nodded in response. "Yes, it should. No saying _when_ , other than soon. But soon is something that I can promise." Dean grinned in response.

"So when do I get checked for glasses?"

"We need to allow your eyes to get used to the light again before we do the test. But..." Chuck hesitated. Dean raised an eyebrow expectantly, glad to be able to see the amused smile on the doctor's face. "We should be able to do the test by the end of visiting hours. Your brother said that he would come again today, so I'll let you know when he's here."

"Thanks, doc," Dean said with a nod. "You said Cas was gonna call?" He rubbed at his eyes a little, frowning as he sat up. His head ached a little, but it _was_ still healing.

"Ah... yes, as far as I know it should be sometime within the hour. I don't thin-" Chuck was cut off by the phone by the bed starting to ring. He picked it up before Dean could, smiling at his patient before he made a soft noise of affirmation and passed the phone over. "Not too long," he warned.

" _Dean? You there, baby?"_ There was no way Dean was going to listen to Chuck's words as he heard his husband's voice over the phone. He nodded at Chuck before he focused his attention on the phone, wishing that he could just reach through and pull Castiel back home where he belonged.

"Yeah, I'm here, Cas," Dean said, voice a little tight. "I miss you."

" _God, I miss you too. I should get to leave soon. I'm so pissed that they're making me work despite the fact that I took leave. I swear to God I'm going to retire after this,"_ Castiel complained. Dean laughed happily.

"What? No, you love your job, babe, it's okay. Besides, who knows? Maybe my hair will have grown back by the time you get home," Dean pointed out. "I know you love to pull on it." Dean was blushing as he said that, eyes darting around the room as though there were someone that could possibly hear that other than his husband. Despite the fact that he was actually pretty famous, Dean had almost no public life, and was not good with attention when he didn't know who it was coming from, which had been a lesson quickly learned.

" _Dean,"_ Cas complained, but Dean could hear the smile in his voice. " _You shouldn't try turning me on while you're still in the hospital. Seriously, baby, I can't_ do _anything from here..."_ Castiel sighed, and Dean was more than ready to replicate the sound. " _I mean it, though. I'm going to retire, and they can't do anything to stop me."_

"Wow... You sound... really serious about this, babe."

" _Yeah, I... I guess I do. I mean, I was joking at first, but... I think it's gonna happen. I hate that they keep pulling me away from you, and I'm going to start doing something about it. They've had me for twenty years, I'm getting out."_

"Good for you, Cas. I know that's got to be a hard decision for you."

" _No, not really. Not if it means I get to see you more often,"_ Dean's husband hummed seductively. " _Enough about me, though! Sam told me that you had some kind of reaction to the medication, are you okay? How are you feeling? Can you see well? How does it feel, baby?"_

Dean couldn't help but to laugh at Castiel's enthusiasm. "I'm okay, don't worry. Apparently they had to put me on a respirator, but I was out like a light the entire time. I freaked out a bit when I woke up and it was still there, but..." He chuckled, shrugging and knowing that Cas would understand. "And I'm feeling fine. Well, my head's a little achy and everything seems ridiculously bright, but I guess that comes with getting your vision fixed. Chuck said I'm probably gonna need glasses, he's gonna check today."

" _Mmmm. I think you'll be pretty sexy in glasses, baby."_ Dean blushed brightly at Castiel's words, smiling as he wished Cas were there to hold. " _If you need them, what kind of frames are you going to get?"_

"Well, I figured you'd be home by the time we pick out frames. I thought maybe you could help," Dean murmured in suggestion, hoping his voice wouldn't be muffled by the phone.

" _I'd like that, Dean. Really. So, have you looked at any pictures yet?"_ Dean could hear it - Cas was wearing what Sam called his 'waggling eyebrows' face.

"No, and you know it! I'm waiting to see your face in real life," he said, a pout on his face. "I've seen just about everyone else, though. I can't believe Charlie cut her hair."

" _Really? She said she was going to but she hasn't sent me any pictures yet. How does it look?"_

"It looks good. She's a real cute kid," Dean said with a small laugh. " _God_ I miss you. I want to see your face, angel."

" _I know. I want to see your face too, love."_

"Yeah, but you actually can, babe. You don't have to wait to see my face for the first time in person," Dean teased.

" _No, but I don't want to see your face until I see your expression at the sight of mine. It makes it more special,"_ Castiel hummed with a chuckle. " _Besides. I want you to know that I totally get your pain, baby."_

"God, you're such a dweeb," Dean teased, pleased. "I love you so much."

" _If I'm a dweeb, what does that make you?"_ Dean could hear Castiel's raised eyebrow. " _And I love you too. So much."_

"I dunno, but about on the same level," he laughed. "Any idea on the timeline for getting home?" Dean's eyes were starting to get tired, so he closed them for a long moment.

" _Eh... not more than two days. Soon, I promise. And if they try to keep me longer than that then I'll tell them that I have a family emergency. There's no way they're keeping me from seeing you for that long."_

"Okay. Two days. I can manage that." Dean knew he could. Besides, he had Sam and Charlie and Gabe to keep him company. Speaking of... "You know, your brother snuck coffee and my favorite muffins into my hospital room yesterday. He's the best brother-in-law ever."

" _You just like him because he gives you free food,"_ Cas teased dryly.

"That is... not untrue," Dean confirmed after a moment. "Also, why didn't you tell me your brother was hot? If I wasn't married to you, I probably would have flirted with him once upon a time."

" _Dean, I didn't need to know that! ...Well, okay, maybe that is weirdly good to know. I've been widely told that I'm more attractive than Gabriel, so I think you'll be certain you made the right choice."_

"Oh my God, Cas, I love you so much." He was laughing, barely able to get the words out as he snickered. "I already know I made the right choice. Seriously, did you think I would actually get with your brother? No matter how hot he is, you're the only guy for me, angel."

" _Mmm, I better be,"_ Cas teased. " _You know how I get when I'm jealous."_

"Yeah, yeah. Mr. Big Bad-" Dean was cut off by a knock on the door, when Gabriel sauntered in with more coffee and muffins. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Dean joked lightly, grinning at Gabriel.

" _He just walked in, didn't he?"_

"Yep."

" _You and I always have the worst luck with phone sex."_

"Cas, I'm not going to- Not in a hospital!" Dean had cut himself off when he remembered Gabriel had just walked in, opening his eyes a crack and keeping them focused on the shopkeeper.

" _I know, I know. Especially because mr. spoilsport walked in. Did he bring you more food?"_

"Hey, Gabe, did you bring me more food?" In response, Gabriel held up a paper bag clearly sagging with something heavy inside. "Mmm. What's in it, donuts?"

" _Dean, you have a problem. Seriously, how are you so trim despite eating so much sugar?"_

"I, uh... luck, I guess. I dunno, babe." He could hear muffled shouting on the other end of the line, then a sigh from Castiel.

" _I'm sorry, things are starting to get out of hand over here. I have to go, baby,"_ Castiel said with a huff of irritation. " _I'll be back in two days, I promise."_

"It's okay, babe, I understand. Be safe, okay? I love you." Dean smiled sadly. It had been a short conversation, but a nice one.

" _I love you too. Punch Gabe for me, okay? Tell him it's cause he's stupid. He'll know what I mean."_

Dean laughed happily. "Yeah, okay." He sighed as the phone's dial tone sounded, and put it back on the receiver. "Hey, Gabriel. What's up?"

"Nothin' much," Gabe hummed, putting the bag in Dean's lap and one of the cups on the nightstand. "Figured I'd bring you some breakfast. How you doin', kiddo?"

"I'm doin' good. Oh, and Cas wanted me to tell you something," Dean said, a sly grin pulling at his lips.

"Really? What is it?" Dean leaned over and sucker punched the man in the arm, relaying the message.

"He said you'd understand what he meant. I really appreciate the food, though. It's great," Dean hummed, taking a bite out of the blueberry cake donut.

"Of course it is, I made it," Gabe said, as though affronted. Dean snorted in amusement at that.

"Yeah, yeah," he agreed, shaking his head as he took another bite. "You should get to work, I know you like an early start."

"Yeah, thanks, Dean-o," Gabriel said with a grin, reaching over to ruffle Dean's non-existent hair, rubbing his scalp instead. "I'll see you later. Enjoy your donuts." Dean smiled, waving, and sighed, wishing for his husband to be home. Still, at least this time it was Washington, not Afghanistan.


	6. And then I Saw Your Face

**Alright everyone, here it is. The big one. The one we've all been waiting for.**

 **No, sorry, that's Harry Potter. This is a gay Supernatural story. Either way, it's been long awaited... at least, I hope it has. I haven't been doing my job right otherwise. Hopefully, it's everything you've been expecting, and hopefully, you'll have at least looked into reading my other stories.**

 **Hopefully, you'll enjoy this story. I look forward to seeing any comments!**

 **Words in this chapter: 3,289**

Castiel had once loved his job. Defending his country, being a protector of the people, a champion of justice, and a bringer of peace. Now, though... He had had enough of it. The long hours, the traveling... He missed Dean far too often. Dean had mentioned, before, that the money he made from his album sales and concerts was more than enough to support both of them (especially considering Castiel's disability benefits and retirement money, when he would retire), but Castiel had been stubborn. He didn't want to simply leave when there was still important work he could do, contribute to.

When he was called to Washington during his leave, for an 'emergency conference', Castiel decided enough was enough. He had promised his husband that he would be there; the job he had once loved had forced him to break that promise. Castiel would be damned if he broke another, so the instant the first night of the meeting let out, he filed for the paperwork he needed to retire.

He spoke to Sam every night, getting any updates he could on Dean, especially after the green-eyed man had been in a coma. His worry for Dean almost exceeded his focus during the meetings; it was only the promise of being home sooner if he finished sooner that got him to manage it.

When Dean woke up, Castiel would never be able to describe the sheer relief he felt at hearing the man's voice. Even though they talked about trivialities, inane things, phone sex, even, it was a relief to hear his voice, safe and unharmed and _alive_. Two days, he promised. Whether the meetings were finished or not, he'd be going home in two days.

"Novak," a voice called just as he hung up the pohne, a rather familiar voice that Castiel had learned to dread. "A moment, please."

"Sir," Castiel responded, nodding as he turned and stood at attention.

"I have news for you, Novak. Meetings are done, you can head home early. I'm personally making sure that you're compensated for your missed leave time." Castiel had to force himself not to gawk at the news. "Now, as I understand it, you have someone that's missing your company. You should see to it that you get back as quickly as possible, eh?" Castiel nodded.

"Thank you, sir," Castiel said, managing not to stammer. "Thank you so much!" Cas let a grin slip as he straightened a little more, waiting to be dismissed. At his commanding officer's nod, Castiel practically darted off.

He had a plane to catch.

Dean was tired. He was tired of the hospital, he was tired of the shitty food, he was tired of missing Cas. Hell, he was _tired_ , period. He hadn't realized just how exhausting seeing could be until he _could_ again. And, as much as he loved his brother, he was getting a little tired of the constant hovering.

Dean just missed his husband. He missed hearing low promises whispered in his ear, missed the gentle touches to his skin (and the scars, how he missed his angel's scars, the proof that he lived, that he was stronger than that which would keep them apart), missed the way Castiel would pull on his hair when they kissed. He wished it were Castiel he woke to find at his bedside, instead of his little brother or his brother-in-law.

They never called him out on it, but he knew that Gabriel and Sam both knew about it. He was too obvious for them not to. And now that he could actually see their reactions... Well. Dean would be feeling a little guilty about some of the expressions he'd seen on his brother's face for a while.

"It's only a few days," he murmured aloud to remind himself. Besides; Cas would be here before they even let him out of the hospital.

"Of course it is, Dean," Charlie teased from the doorway, grinning as she looked at her friend. "I bet you can't wait for your hair to grow back in. Those two extra days should help with that," she added as she started walking in. Dean kept an eye on her as she sat on his bed, watching the amused and excited expression on her face.

"Well, yeah," he agreed reluctantly. "But less 'cause of what you're thinking and more because my head is cold," Dean added when Charlie's face turned even more excited.

"Well, I've got something for that!" Charlie grinned broadly as she pulled a beanie out of her purse, leaning forward and pulling it over Dean's head. Grumbling slightly, Dean fixed it, but he smiled at the girl. "It looks cute," she hummed, nodding as she watched Dean's face.

"Thanks, Charlie," Dean said quietly. "So how come you cut your hair?"

"Ah, the whole 'long hair' thing just wasn't cutting it," she replied, pulling a snort of amusement from Dean. "So it's short now. Speaking of short, how long is it until you get checked for glasses?"

"Chuck said that he'd come in sometime in the next hour," Dean murmured, rubbing tiredly at his right eye.

"Want me to stay for that?" Charlie hadn't been coming around as much as Sam and Gabe, so Dean welcomed her company.

"Sure, if you want. Only if you want to, though. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, you know that."

"And you know that I'll never leave you alone if you don't want me to. You're basically my brother, Dean, you know that," she reminded, voice a little chastising.

"Then... yeah. I wouldn't mind if you stayed. God, I hope I don't have to learn how to read again," he joked lightly, adjusting the beanie on his head. Charlie laughed softly, shaking her head.

"You'll be fine. Have you missed it? Reading, that is?

"Yeah. More than I thought I would, actually," Dean mumbled, flushing a little at the knowing look Charlie was giving him.

"When Chuck gives you the okay, do you want me to bring you the first Game of Thrones book?" Dean hesitated, thinking about it for a long moment before nodding.

"Only when Chuck gives me the okay, though. I don't want to push it." Dean smiled softly at Charlie when she wrinkled her nose at him. "You gonna bring your girlfriend by to meet me, now that I can see her?"

Charlie stuck her tongue out at him. "No. I don't want her eyeing you in a hospital gown," she said, making a face at him as he grinned. "I'm so glad I can do that and have it be effective now. You were like the only person my teasing didn't faze."

Dean snorted in amusement once more. "Well, who knows. Maybe I'll learn to withstand it again," he teased gently.

"Spoilsport," Charlie protested, pouting a little.

The conversation continued quietly, Dean closing his eyes for a few minutes at a time to keep his head from aching. Chuck came in about a half hour later, bringing a different doctor, one Dean _hadn't_ met before, but declared herself a Dr. Janine Trandell, and checked his vision.

"Looks like you need glasses, green-eyes," Charlie teased as the doctor declared his vision far from perfect, but far better than blind. Dean pouted a little, but he was pleased; it was something Cas had said he thought he'd like, so Dean was more than willing to try it.

"Yeah, I do," he hummed, smiling still. "Wish Cas was here."

"I know," Charlie said, patting Dean's head. "He'll be home soon. Just a few more days, right?"

"Yeah," Dean agreed, missing how Charlie seemed to be jittering with excitement. "A few more days. Feels like too long."

"Well, want to get up and walk around some? Chuck said it was okay now that you're able to stay awake for a while." Dean shrugged, then nodded, rubbing at his eyes before he started climbing out of bed. He wasn't wearing a hospital gown like Charlie had teased, but rather a pair of rather comfortable sweats, and a long-sleeved shirt that kept him from getting cold.

"Yeah. Walking around some will feel good, I think. Let's go," he agreed lightly. "Where shall we walk, my ginger friend?"

Charlie grinned, taking Dean's arm to support him. "I think we should go get some dinner. You're hungry, right?"

"A bit," Dean agreed. "I'm starting to feel like a useful member of society," he joked. The first few steps were slow - his depth perception wasn't that great, with his newfound farsightedness - but he quickly got the hang of it, and was managing to not trip over everything, especially with Charlie's help. They got to the cafeteria, and Dean swallowed nervously, looking at the mass of people he could suddenly not only hear, but _see_. "There's so many people," he assessed. "I get a feeling I'm going to be dealing with some agoraphobia for a bit."

"That's okay," Charlie promised, patting his arm gently. "What do you want to eat? I'll go get something, you can sit here and recover a bit," she assured.

"Uh, I smell burgers, right? I'll have a burger and fries... and some of that macaroni if they have it." Charlie nodded, grinning at Dean as she sat him down at a free table and hurried off to get their food. Dean settled at the table, getting comfortable with the feeling of the chair and letting himself adjust to the noise level before he opened his eyes again. When he did, he could see several different things. Parents and children laughing, couples talking quietly, one clearly worrying over the other, and several individuals walking around on their own, including a rather handsome dark-haired man Dean saw only for an instant. By the time he was comfortable again, Charlie was back with their food, and he grinned at her.

"I have your meal, my liege," she drawled like a medieval servant.

"It looks great, Charlie," he said with a small laugh. "Thank you for spending some time with me today. I know they're just doing it because they care, but Sam and Gabe have been hovering. It's nice to see someone else for a change."

Dean fell silent as he heard someone clear their throat behind him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear that you've been having few visitors. Maybe I could help with that?" Dean froze at the familiar voice. Was that...

"Cas?!" Dean whirled around in his seat, eyes wide with shock as he took in the man's face. Bright, almost supernaturally blue eyes, tan skin, a day's worth of stubble... and the messy dark hair of the man he had seen across the room a few moments before. "Oh my god, Cas," he breathed, standing on shaky legs to engulf the man in a hug.

"Hey, babe," Castiel said, voice watery as he squeezed Dean back. "It's good to see you."

"It's really good to see you too, angel," Dean whispered, fingers curling in the back of the man's hair. "You're more beautiful than I'd ever imagined you would be."

"I love that you're able to see at all, Dean," Castiel murmured in reply, smiling against the side of Dean's neck. "I love seeing the way your eyes light up as you look around. You're so beautiful."

"Not as much as you," he laughed, pulling back a little to wipe at his eyes. "God, I can't believe I was so lucky. You're really living up to your nickname, angel. You look the part."

Castiel laughed quietly at Dean's words, shaking his head in response as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the man's lips. "You're so silly," he whispered, smiling at his husband. "Mind if I sit down with you for some dinner? It was a pretty cramped flight, so I'm a little hungry. You'll be able to look all you like, love."

"Of course I don't mind, Cas. I love you so much, how could I ever turn you away?" Castiel just chuckled as he helped Dean back into his seat, and sat down across from his husband as Charlie pushed the plate she had brought over (clearly for Castiel, now that Dean thought about it - the woman liked burgers from time to time, but never with coleslaw, and never with thousand island for the fries).

"I'll leave you two lovebirds at it," Charlie teased with a grin. "Glinda and I have a date, actually, so I'll see you later, Dean. No funny business in the hospital bed," she added.

Dean groaned in response. "Charlie... Fine. Go have fun, I'll see you later." He grinned at the woman, eyes fond as he waved a little before turning back to Castiel.

"Goodbye, Charlie, have fun. And don't worry, I know how to take care of him," Castiel teased in response. He smiled fondly back at Dean, blue eyes locked on green. "You know, you're just as beautiful as the first day I met you," he assessed.

Dean blushed lightly at the praise. "You're just saying that... But I have to admit, that no matter how I imagined you, how close I ever thought I would get to _seeing_ you without my vision... I didn't come close where it really mattered. You're... you're _radiant,_ Cas."

Castiel laughed quietly, a light blush of his own coloring his cheeks. "It's true, Dean. And as much as I appreciate your praise... I think you're a bit biased," he teased.

"No, I saw you across the room earlier. I didn't know it was you, then, and all I saw was the side of your face. Even then, I thought you were a handsome man. I'm just so glad that you're mine," he murmured. Castiel didn't respond, but the expression on his face was one of glee. Dean had a feeling that he and his husband were thinking the same thing.

The pair ate their dinner slowly, watching each other over the table, neither wanting to remove their gaze from the other for even a second. Dean ended up reaching for Castiel's hand halfway through the meal, smiling as he saw the glistening burnished gold of the ring on his husband's finger.

"I missed you," Castiel murmured as he squeezed Dean's fingers. "Beyond words."

"I missed you too," Dean hummed in response.

"I started the paperwork to retire. And I visited Krissy before I got here, I didn't want you to see me in my uniform and guess." Castiel ate one of the fries on his plate, smiling slightly at the way Dean gawked at him.

"You're actually doing it?"

"It's as good as done already," Castiel affirmed. The way Dean's face lit up made everything worth it. "They've already confirmed my leave time to spend it with you," he added.

"Good," Dean said with a grin. "I don't think we'll be leaving the house for a few days, leave or not." Castiel let out a laugh at Dean's words.

"You're insatiable, love. But I'll love it, every second." It wasn't long before they were both finished, and Castiel stood. "Let's get you back to your room. We can pick out frames tomorrow, before you come home."

"Wait, I get to go home tomorrow? No one told me that," he complained.

"It was a surprise," Castiel hummed as he laced his fingers with his husband's. "Chuck told Sam, who told me when I called to let him know I was getting in today. He said I could give you that information."

"I can't wait," he breathed, pleased. "I can't wait to see all our pictures... And the wedding video. I love how it looks on you... I made the right choice."

"Yes, you did," Cas confirmed. "It's my favorite thing to wear."

"They've made me keep mine off while I'm in here, in case they need to run tests on anything." Dean pouted a little as he squeezed Castiel's fingers, stepping out of the way of an orderly coming behind them. "I've looked at it every night before I fall asleep, though. It's beautiful."

"It looks even better on your finger," Castiel teased. The night continued in much the same fashion - love-filled teasing, kisses, and breathless promises until Dean started falling asleep, propped up against Castiel's shoulder.

"Get some sleep, love," Cas murmured quietly, running his fingers over Dean's scalp. "I'll be here tomorrow."

"Don't want you to go," he whispered in response. He curled his fingers in his husband's shirt, pressing his face against his side as he peered up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep," Castiel promised his husband. "I won't let you go."

"Okay," Dean whispered, reluctantly nodding against Castiel's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Castiel smiled, pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead. "Get some rest."

Dean hummed quietly, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off against Castiel's side, the soft sound of his breathing comforting him.

When he woke the next morning, Dean was pleased to see Cas sleeping in the overly-stuffed chair by the bedside. Opening his eyes every morning was an experience now, and Dean reveled in it, especially when he was greeted by sights like that of his husband's face. "Hey, angel," he whispered, sitting up and putting his legs over the side of the bed to move closer. He leaned close, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel's lips.

"Mmm... Dean? Morning, baby." Castiel smiled as he started waking up, leaning up to return the kiss with a soft one of his own. "You look like you slept well."

"You look like you didn't. That chair can't be comfortable, angel..."

"Worth it, though," Castiel assured him. "What time is it?"

"Eh... Probably about nine? That's when I normally wake up. Well, lately anyway. Since I've been here."

"That's true. Normally you're up with the birds... or me, rather. But you needed it. You're still getting used to using those pretty eyes of yours," he teased.

Dean laughed, shaking his head. "You're horrible," he joked in response, pressing another kiss to his husband's lips. "Should we go get breakfast? Or do you think they'll make me wait until a nurse brings some food up?"

"Mmm. I think we should wait... and make some use of that bed of yours. I want to hold you," Castiel murmured. "Food can wait."

"Mmm... okay," Dean hummed in response, pulling Castiel to his feet and walking backwards until his knees hit the bed. He sat swiftly, tugging Castiel with him and pressing a kiss to the man's lips. "I never thought I'd be able to see you," Dean whispered as he pulled his legs onto the bed once more, moving over so that there was room for his husband by his side. "This is like my greatest wish come true. Almost like... You remember that comic, Daredevil, right? Sammy would read it out to me. And he was given back his sight for a really short time. Instead of going to see his girlfriend, he wanted to see the face of his best friend before he lost his sight again. Well, for me, that... I'd wanted to see your face. If I could get my sight back for just a moment, I'd want to see you. And, well... I'm glad that it's not just a moment."

There was a glisten to Castiel's eyes telling Dean that he had clearly struck a chord, and he wiped the tears away from his cheeks before they could fall. "I love you too, baby," Castiel murmured, pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead before hugging him close. "I love you so much." Blue eyes locked with green, green that could finally see, and all was well.


End file.
